<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shi o Hirogeru by BBOCs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468563">Shi o Hirogeru</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBOCs/pseuds/BBOCs'>BBOCs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bleach - Freeform, Caring, Cute, Father-Daughter Relationship, Original Character(s), Other, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBOCs/pseuds/BBOCs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl from the Rukon district finds her way sneaking into Ugendo to enjoy the gorgeous sights of the garden resulting in her getting caught one day by Jushiro Ukitake. Jushiro finds an interest in her and takes her into his family to keep her safe and to teach her the ways of being a Shinigami.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a clear day in the Seireitei, Jushiro Ukitake spending time in the Ugendo quarter watching the koi in the pond while drinking some tea. It was a calm day, and Jushiro had enjoyed the peaceful time that came with it. The peacefulness would soon end when he heard a small yelp and a thud from nearby, causing him to go and see who it was. When he went to where he had listened to the voice and incident, he saw a young girl sitting on the floor rubbing her side, most likely from the fall. He was surprised seeing the young girl, wondering how she was able to enter the Seireitei undetected. </p><p>He slowly approached the girl saying," hello there young miss, are you alright?"</p><p>This prompted the girl to quickly get up and runoff, clearly afraid of getting caught. Jushiro perked up at this and told her to wait before going to chase after her on foot. She rounded a corner, which Jushiro quickly followed only to lose her. He was thoroughly confused, seeing that she was gone, looking around for any signs of where she could have gone. </p><p>"how strange…" He said softly to himself as he crossed his arms before going to continue down the alley she had gone down.</p><p>After that, he couldn't find her and decided to go back to his duties when he was called but kept her in mind.</p><p>Several days passed after the initial visit. Jushiro would continue his days calmly before he would perk up when he heard a small voice sounding familiar. He turned to see the girl from those days before, hiding behind a tree slightly and peeking at Jushiro. The girl had long black hair with rose pink eyes and had a torn dress with bare feet. She would stare at the man before noticing him looking and hid behind the tree.</p><p>"ah, who's there? I promise i won't hurt you or get you into trouble." He said reassuringly to draw the girl out.</p><p>She took a while before slowly peeking at the man, which Jushiro would give her a comforting and calm smile. She perked up at this and blushed at the smile before slowly coming out and slowly approaching Jushiro.</p><p>"don't worry. I won't bite." He reassured with a small chuckle and gestured for her to sit beside him. </p><p>She slowly sat down, looking at him with admiration and curiosity. She seemed scared to say anything to the man as she would stare at him.</p><p>Jushiro gave a slightly nervous chuckle at the stare, saying to her," hello there, my name is Jushiro Ukitake. What may your name be?"</p><p>She looked hesitant to speak before saying," I'm... Sadoka... Sasaki." </p><p>She spoke softly and gently, seeming scared to speak any louder. Jushiro would notice this and would try to be gentle with her and warm her up to him.</p><p>"Well, hello there Sadoka. I'm Captain Jushiro Ukitake of the Thirteenth Court Guard. This is the quarter of the place i stay at frequently." With a soft smile, he said the girl feeling much more confident and relaxed by this as she would give a small smile." May i ask why you are here and how you get in here?"</p><p>The girl would perk up at the question, looking a bit hesitant to answer, but due to how nice he was, she couldn't help herself as she said," I... would see this place and peek over the wall. I saw this beautiful place... and... i wanted to see it up close. I was able to crawl over the wall and go see the pond without anyone noticing me." </p><p>Jushiro nodded, looking curious as to how she was able to go through the border without issues. She noticed his in thought expression, so she would tug at his captain haori to gain his attention.</p><p>" are... you okay...?" She asked worriedly, Jushiro perking up at her care.</p><p>He gave her a soft smile and said reassuringly," I'm okay, no need to worry."</p><p>He would then seem to look stern before he spoke, saying," listen, Sadoka. Would you mind doing something for me?"</p><p>She nodded, looking curious about her instructions as Jushiro said simply," could you close your eyes and focus on calming your mind and soul for me?" </p><p>She nodded as she did just that. Jushiro would check her spiritual pressure, which would seem to be suppressed by some sort of spell on the girl. It made her spiritual force basically untraceable unless you looked for it, which made Jushiro extremely curious. He would then stop and look at her before coming with an idea and smiled softly.</p><p>The girl would soon open her eyes and notice the change of time close to evening. </p><p>She quickly got up and looked slightly worried, saying quickly," I-I'm sorry, but i should get going. May... May i please come here as a please Captain Ukitake. I apologize for not asking permission before hand and I understand if you won't allow me to come here anymore. This place is my favorite area to go to so please allow me to come here as I please." </p><p>Jushiro perked up at her bowing, smiling softly at her dedication to the place, saying," of course, you can come here all you like. You will be allowed her as long as you don't stir up trouble for anyone here is that understood?"</p><p>The girl looked at him with amazed and excited eyes with a smile. She would thank him and frequently bow before going to leave gleefully. Jushiro chuckled at her reaction, waving bye to her, and found himself caring for the mysterious young girl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several weeks went by, as the two slowly got closer and closer. Jushiro would soon show some Kido to the girl, intriguing her and making her overly fond of Jushiro. </p><p>Jushiro's mind would be occupied by a thought during the day, causing a few to look worried about Jushiro. </p><p>Kiyone and Sentaro discussed some work sent down from the higher-ups to Jushiro before noticing his busy look.</p><p>" Is everything okay, sir?" Kiyone asked with concern, causing Jushiro to perk up out of his thoughts.</p><p>He smiled softly to the two, saying," do not worry, Kiyone, I'm doing just fine. I'm just thinking of a somewhat slightly rash decision. Would you two like to help me confirm my decision?" </p><p>The two were amazed by this and smiled happily, eager to help him, saying 'yes' excitingly. </p><p>"I have been thinking of adding someone to my family, and it may have some consequences on my end. We have gotten close, and i have grown extremely fond of them, and i hope to teach her plenty. Should i take her into my family and care?" He asked them with a slightly stern and anticipating expression.</p><p>The two were amazed by his question and story, Kiyone pouting a bit at the story, thinking Jushiro suggested having a wife of his own. Sentaro was excited for Jushiro to have a partner in his life. </p><p>" I think you should go through with it, Captain Ukitake! We can't wait to see them!" Sentaro said with a thumbs up. </p><p>Kiyone looked hesitant before saying," Y-yea... If it makes you happy, Captain, then you should go entirely through it!"</p><p>Jushiro smiled at their responses and nodded, saying," Thanks for your input, you two. It is much appreciated." </p><p>The two nodded, smiling brightly at Jushiro before going off to do their work. Jushiro gave a confident smile, nodding to reassure himself as he got up and went to the koi pond, as usual, to meet up with Sadoka. </p><p>Sadoka was already sitting at the pond, smiling at the koi before smiling even brighter, seeing Jushiro saying," Hello Mr. Ukitake! It's so good to see you!" </p><p>" It's good to see you too, Sadoka!" Jushiro said with a chuckle, waving to her and sitting down beside her.</p><p>The girl would eagerly sit near the man and enjoy the company, going on to tell him how her day was.  It included stealing and running away from people who would harm her. Jushiro would listen and frown a bit at the story, finding sympathy in her and remembering when he searched her spiritual pressure that was suppressed. </p><p>" Sadoka, I have a proposition to make for you." Jushiro stated with a small smile, looking excited, which intrigued the girl." How would you like to become apart of my family and be my daughter?" </p><p>The girl looked extremely surprised by this, having a shocked expression before beginning to tear up and cry tears of joy, which alarmed Jushiro.</p><p>" A-are you alright, Sadoka??" The man asked with extreme concern before she hugged Jushiro tightly and thanked him immensely.</p><p>She looked at him with teary eyes and a big smile saying," Thank you so much, Mr. Ukitake!! I will repay your kindness somehow, and I will make sure to make you proud!!"</p><p>Jushiro gave a small chuckle as he held her close in the hug, the girl having a big smile as she stayed close. It was soon late, and she would start to leave before being stopped by Jushiro.</p><p>" Where do you think you're going? You are going to live with me now since you're apart of my family." Jushiro said with a small smile. </p><p>The girl perked up at this before nodding and going to follow him. She would hide from everyone's sight, making sure no one would spot her in fear of getting attacked. Jushiro would understand her caution and let her do as she pleased before getting to where they would stay. </p><p>He showed her where her room would be, saying," this is where you will sleep from now on."</p><p>She looked amazed at the room as it had the basic necessities in it, which was much more than what she usually was stuck with. She thanked Jushiro as she would touch the comfy futon and lay in it with a big smile. Jushiro smiled at Sadoka as she had instantly fallen asleep the second her head felt the futon. Jushiro would let her sleep as he slept in his bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soon the morning came, and Sadoka woke up to the sunlight shining in her eyes. She would look around, not understanding her surroundings, before remembering last night and smiled softly. She would hold her pillow tightly in her arms as she giggled and blushed lightly, thanking Jushiro for his kindness in her mind. She would then perk up at an outfit hanging on a closet nearby with a note on it. </p><p>It was the classic Shinigami uniform that she had seen about, and she took the note to read it.</p><p>' Morning Sadoka, I'm busy doing my duties, so I left you this uniform you can wear after you bathe so you can blend in. There's a map on the back of this letter you can use to make your way around.'</p><p>She would then look at the back of the note that had a very well made map of the area she was eager to go about. She would take the uniform and head to shower before changing into it and began to wander around. She looked at all the buildings and people about, making her slightly scared but more interested at the same time. She would then make sure to stay out of everyone's way before accidentally running into someone when she was looking at her map. </p><p>She yelped as she stumbled back a bit and muttered," i-i'm sorry."</p><p>She cautiously looked up and felt slightly scared by who she saw. The person seemed reasonably young. At least younger than Jushiro looked and had a strange white hairpiece he wore. He had a similar jacket Jushiro had and a white scarf wrapped around his neck. The man looked at her with a blank expression that slightly scared her. </p><p>" I don't think I've seen you before. Would you like to tell me who you are?" The man asked curiously. </p><p>The girl looked scared by him and quickly rushed off, too scared to answer as she would hide from the man causing him to be confused by her reaction. He would also look a bit stern, not having sensed her until she ran into him, which made him intrigued by the strange little girl. </p><p>She gave a relieved sigh when she got away, looking around before being more cautious as she would go. She would notice that no one would see her as she went, which made her wonder why. She would keep this in mind to speak to Jushiro about. She soon finished exploring the place before heading back to the barracks she belonged to. She would see Jushiro coming back and smiled, going up to Jushiro and hugging him before telling him how grateful she was for being able to stay here. </p><p>Jushiro would chuckle at this as he petted her head, saying," I'm glad you like it here. I hope it's to your liking."</p><p>She nodded before perking up at the man next to Jushiro. He had a ponytail and wore a straw hat. He had stubble, and asides from wearing the same uniform as Jushiro, he wore a pink kimono over it all. </p><p>" oh? Who's this cute little thing?" The other man asked curiously to Jushiro, who would smile at the other.</p><p>Jushiro gave a small chuckle saying," This is going to be my daughter once i can get all the paperwork for her done. Her name is Sadoka Sasaki. Sadoka, this is my long time friend Kyoraku Shunsui. He's a captain just like me." </p><p>Sadoka would nod at this, bowing to Shunsui and saying," Hello there, Captain Kyoraku. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." </p><p>" Hey, no need for the formalities. It's nice to meet you, Sadoka." Kyoraku said with a smile." And please, call me Shunsui."</p><p>She nodded, bowing to him again before looking to Jushiro with a big smile. Jushiro smiled back, chuckling lightly as they would all go for a short walk around Ugendo. The girl would get to know Kyoraku, smiling as she soon would happily play with him. The two found the young girl a joy as they would play with her and satisfy her enjoyment. Soon she got drowsy, leaning on Jushiro as they sat at the koi pond. Jushiro was drinking tea while Kyoraku drank sake, which the girl didn't know what it was. </p><p>The girl would be sound asleep in Jushiros lap, snuggling into him. </p><p>Kyoraku chuckled at this, saying," she really seems to have gotten attached to you, huh."</p><p>"With what she has been through, I would expect as much," Jushiro said with a gentle smile.</p><p>"Are you sure you want to go with it?" Kyoraku asked with a stern expression." Taking her in and everything, I mean?"</p><p>Jushiro would simply nod, determined to go through with his idea, saying," yes, I am. I am doing this out of care for her, but she seems to have potential purposely being sealed away. I would like to help her unlock it."</p><p>"I see, well, if you want to go through, I won't stop you. Just know I won't be taking care of babysitting her when you can't," kyoraku said with a smirk to Jushiro, who just chuckled. </p><p>The two would then enjoy the rest of their evening before they parted ways, Jushiro helping tuck Sadoka in before he would go to bed.</p><p>The next day, Jushiro finished the paperwork for adding Sadoka to his family, which became hot news around the Seireitei, especially with Kiyone and Sentaro. The two had had a completely different idea of what the man had meant about adding to his family. </p><p>Many shinigami would confront Jushiro about the news. At the same time, Sadoka would always hide from everyone and make sure no one saw her. Byakuya was one of the many captains who would confront Jushiro about the news. </p><p>" So, you adopted someone from the Rukon district, similar to me." Byakuya said simply, seeming intrigued as to the reasoning behind it." why would you do that?" </p><p>Jushiro simply smiled, saying," i guess i found someone who seemed essential to me and unique to me." </p><p>Byakuya would simply nod, finding his response interesting.</p><p>" Does this young girl you added to your family happen to not have any s that can be sensed?" The man asked curiously, which surprised Jushiro.</p><p>" not normally spiritual pressure, yes. Why the sudden question? Did you happen to meet her?" Jushiro asked curiously. </p><p>Byakuya would nod, finding the situation interesting, saying," Yes... She ran into me on, I believe, her first day. I never noticed her presence until she ran into me." </p><p>"I see. Then you have also experienced a strange situation with the girl." Jushiro sighed." she has a seal on her blocking her spiritual pressure causing her to have none. I was going to communicate with Head Captain Yamamoto about this later. See if I can remove the seal." </p><p>Byakuya would simply nod, saying," i see. I hope you the best of luck on getting the seal removed on her." </p><p>Jushiro would simply nod, going on to answer more people's questions, and such as the news began to get more frantic with everyone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm thankful for you reading this story. this idea just sort of popped to my head so i hope you enjoy this story as it continues.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>